


L'insostenibile sobrietà di Potke

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: Potke sapeva di aver bevuto. Ricordava un negroni per iniziare la serata, un vodka tonic giocando a biliardino contro Lucio e Buto e un whiskey offerto da Bata per ragioni oscure, probabilmente col solo pretesto di farlo bere. A quell’ultimo bicchiere ne erano seguiti altri che in quel momento stentava a ricordare. Sì, Potke sapeva di aver bevuto, ma era altrettanto certo di essere del tutto sobrio. Dopotutto, due metri abbondanti di altezza per novantadue chili non sono facili da abbattere, no?





	L'insostenibile sobrietà di Potke

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla ed è tutta fantasia. Chill out, folks.

Potke sapeva di aver bevuto. Ricordava un negroni per iniziare la serata, un vodka tonic giocando a biliardino contro Lucio e Buto e un whiskey offerto da Bata per ragioni oscure, probabilmente col solo pretesto di farlo bere. A quell’ultimo bicchiere ne erano seguiti altri che in quel momento stentava a ricordare. Sì, Potke sapeva di aver bevuto, ma era altrettanto certo di essere del tutto sobrio. Dopotutto, due metri abbondanti di altezza per novantadue chili non sono facili da abbattere, no?

Era con quella consapevolezza che ondeggiava per il locale, rivolgendo il proprio solito sorriso storto a chiunque incrociasse, o meglio, a chiunque urtasse nel tentativo di raggiungere il tavolo della propria comitiva, dove un Bata decisamente alticcio stava dando spettacolo agitando un tovagliolo a mo’ di bandierina. Chiedendosi come avesse fatto l’amico a ridursi in quel modo ridacchiò, troppo perso a compatirlo per rendersi conto di aver urtato una cameriera che solo per miracolo era riuscita a non far cadere il vassoio ricolmo di bicchieri che teneva tra le mani. Bata era proprio sbronzo. Lui invece era sobrio. Si fermò in mezzo al locale, colpito da quel pensiero. Era il caso di rimediare. Virò verso il bancone, l’intima certezza di avere un passo fermo e deciso. Dopotutto era sobrio.

Fu in quel momento che lo vide. Simone era appoggiato al bancone, in attesa del proprio drink, lo sguardo che scorreva leggermente annoiato sugli avventori del locale. Potke rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo. I denti che mordicchiavano appena le labbra carnose, gli occhi che nella penombra risplendevano quando la luce stroboscopica del locale li abbagliava, i fianchi stretti, quel corpo sottile ed inconsapevolmente elegante. Con il sorriso storto che si allargava sul volto, il centrale si chiese per quale motivo non ci avesse mai provato con lui. Non c’era alcun tipo di impedimento, no? Certo, giocavano per due squadre rivali, ma la cosa non l’aveva mai disturbato. E c’era la distanza, ma non era mica alla ricerca di una relazione seria. No, Potke non vedeva davvero alcun tipo di ostacolo tra lui e Giannelli. Si complimentò con sé stesso. Quella sì che era un’idea geniale. Ed era l’ennesima prova della sua sobrietà.

 

Simone sapeva che Potke aveva bevuto. Sin dall’inizio della serata aveva seguito con lo sguardo i bicchieri che il serbo svuotava con nonchalance uno dopo l’altro. Non che se ne stupisse: era ormai un’abitudine per lui aggregarsi al gruppo di Ivan quando andava a trovarlo a Perugia, e con il tempo si era abituato all’enorme quantità media di alcool ingerita ogni sera dal centrale. E da Bata. E pure da Buti, a dirla tutta. Sì, Simone sapeva che Potke aveva bevuto. Ne ebbe un’ulteriore conferma quando il serbo gli piombò davanti, incespicando e appoggiandosi scompostamente al bancone, portandosi dietro un’intensa zaffata di whiskey. Lo guardò, un sopracciglio alzato nell’incrociare il suo sguardo poco lucido. 

«Giannelli»

La lingua del centrale si ingarbugliò nel pronunciare quel cognome così semplice. Simone ridacchiò. Ringraziò con un sorriso il barista che gli aveva appena posato davanti un bicchiere di succo al mirtillo e ne prese un sorso, tornando ad osservare Potke.

«Quanto hai bevuto?»

«Non ho bevuto»

«Ah, certo»

Simone scosse la testa. Stava per avviarsi di nuovo verso il tavolo del gruppo, desideroso di passare quanto più tempo possibile con Ivan in una di quelle poche serate che potevano trascorrere assieme, quando venne bloccato da un braccio prepotente. Alzò lo sguardo verso il centrale, chiedendosi se fosse sulla via di una delle sue sbronze capricciose, quelle in cui prendeva ad assillare tutti i presenti con le proprie lamentele, insistendo che ascoltassero e gli dessero corda. Quando incrociò i suoi occhi, però, vi lesse tutt’altro.

«Cosa vuoi, Potke?» chiese, sperando di avere frainteso lo sguardo ammiccante del serbo.

«Voglio provarci con te»

Se avesse visto la scena dall’esterno, Simone probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato a ridere. Perché diciamocelo, quel centralone dal piglio minaccioso ma del tutto inoffensivo mezzo accasciato sul bancone era davvero una vista comica. Il problema è che non stava vedendo quella scena dall’esterno, e il sorriso di Potke si stava allargando sempre di più. Il centrale doveva pensare di avere un’espressione affascinante, in quel momento. Dio, era davvero sbronzo.

«Non vuoi provarci con me»

Simone sapeva che cercare di ragionare con l’altro non era la via più produttiva, ma ci provò comunque.

«Sì che voglio»

Il serbo si avvicinò ulteriormente, portando con sé quell’odore di alcool di cui Simone avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno. Il palleggiatore chiuse gli occhi per un istante. La lista dei motivi per i quali Potke non voleva (e non doveva) provarci con lui era pressoché infinita. Decise di farne presente al centrale solo uno, quello che con ogni probabilità gli avrebbe rifilato un pugno non appena accortosi della situazione.

«No che non vuoi. Perché sai che sto con Ivan.»

«Chi è Ivan?»

«Sei ubriaco»

«Non sono ubriaco e non conosco Ivan»

Simone imprecò, voltandosi alla ricerca dello sguardo del compagno. Intravide solo la sua nuca. Lo schiacciatore gli dava la schiena, preso a dare corda ad un Bata che definire ubriaco sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Il palleggiatore lo maledisse e tornò a dedicare la propria attenzione a Potke. Si chiese quando si fosse avvicinato ancora. Incrociò il suo sguardo ammiccante. Si ripropose di impedirgli di bere così tanto, la prossima volta.

 

Ivan sapeva che Potke aveva bevuto. Non che ci volesse molto ad indovinarlo: l’elevato tasso alcolico dell’amico ad ogni giro per locali era una delle poche certezze della sua vita. Superata la mezzanotte, si sarebbe stupito di più nel vederlo perfettamente sobrio che nel vederlo inciamparsi in ostacoli invisibili e rotolare a terra ridendo. Ricordava la propria impassibilità nel vederlo caracollare addosso a Bata sbucciandosi un ginocchio, l’estate prima. Era normale amministrazione, dopotutto.

Sì, Ivan sapeva che Potke aveva bevuto. Quello che non sapeva era che i suoi freni inibitori fossero talmente fritti da portarlo a _quello_. Non che lui stesso potesse definirsi un santo: le sue serate di gioventù a Trastevere, passate a saltare da un bancone all’altro in un’imitazione più pallida e meno milionaria di un qualsivoglia divo di Hollywood, lo esimevano dall’esprimere un qualsiasi tipo di giudizio sulle abitudini alcoliche altrui. No, Ivan non giudicava. E nel corso degli anni aveva dimostrato più volte una benevola tolleranza nei confronti dei compagni ubriachi. Aveva sopportato gli after non programmati, le sbronze tristi, persino quella catastrofica serata conclusasi con Bata che non faceva in tempo ad uscire dalla sua auto per vomitare. Era però ben conscio della presenza di un limite oltre il quale la scusante dell’ubriachezza non valeva più, e dall’altra parte del locale Potke si stava meticolosamente adoperando per infrangere tale limite.

Ivan strinse i pugni, la voce biascicante di Bata che si faceva muta nelle sue orecchie, così come la musica a volume troppo alto che rimbombava tra le pareti di quel locale. Sentì una pacca sulla schiena, probabilmente Buti che chiedeva manforte nel gestire le chiacchiere ubriache dell’opposto serbo. Lo ignorò.

Il bancone era distante, eppure Ivan sapeva benissimo cosa stesse succedendo. La postura di Potke, abbarbicato sul bancone e pericolosamente vicino a Simone, e quell’orrendo tentativo di sorriso ammiccante glielo rendevano abbastanza chiaro. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, le tempie che pulsavano e i pugni sempre più stretti sotto al tavolo. Fece un respiro profondo e tornò a fissare i due, Potke che si avvicinava ulteriormente a Simone e Simone che, mimando i suoi gesti, si allontanava, una mano attorno al bicchiere di succo ancora pieno.

Non si ripropose nemmeno di contare fino a dieci per placare la propria rabbia.

 

 

Buti sapeva che Potke aveva bevuto. Questa consapevolezza lasciava scivolare lungo la sua schiena un elettrizzante brivido di anticipazione: non poteva negarlo, le serate migliori erano proprio quelle, quelle in cui il serbo era già allegramente ubriaco prima della mezzanotte e si guardava attorno con una faccia che prometteva di non farli tornare a casa senza qualche aneddoto da raccontare ai posteri. Per questo il toscano aveva deciso di rinunciare al terzo giro offerto da Bata, ridacchiando e scuotendo la testa alle prese in giro dei compagni. Non per un qualche saggio spirito di sacrificio che lo portava ad immolarsi come elemento sobrio della compagnia, no, a quello ci pensavano Lucio, Simone e Ivan, ma per l’innegabile, voyeuristico e sfacciato desiderio di godersi appieno qualsiasi scena madre si fosse presentata davanti ai suoi occhi, senza rischiare di macchiarne il ricordo con un altro drink e un mal di testa da postumi la mattina dopo. Buti aspettava, intimamente certo che Potke non l’avrebbe deluso nemmeno quella volta. Sapeva che era solo questione di tempo.

Seppe che il momento era arrivato quando sentì Ivan al proprio fianco scattare in piedi e attraversare impetuosamente il locale, incurante delle persone che urtava al proprio passaggio, mentre si apriva un varco tra la folla. Il centrale si sporse dalla propria seduta sul divanetto, mentre anche un Bata fin troppo loquace alzava la testa incuriosito.

«Oh, Potke» Buti non si trattenne dal mormorarlo, un’espressione incredula sul volto, mentre Bata di lasciava andare ad una risata sguaiata, improvvisamente consapevole di ciò che lo circondava. Sì, Buti sapeva che Potke aveva bevuto, ma mai avrebbe pensato potesse arrivare a tanto.

Il suo sguardo si soffermò sulla figura di Ivan che si avvicinava al bancone ad ampie falcate. _Lo ammazza, questa volta lo ammazza._ Senza pensarci due volte si alzò, sentendo l’opposto serbo che incespicava dietro di lui.

«Che cosa diavolo stai facendo?»

Più che una domanda, quello di Ivan fu un ringhio. Buti lo osservò mentre si frapponeva tra Potke e Simone, una mano che andava a posarsi sul braccio del palleggiatore, lo sguardo furioso che reclamava una spiegazione dal centrale, che non dava segni di aver compreso la gravità del casino nel quale si era infilato. Per un attimo, temette che la situazione potesse sfuggire di mano.

Potke fissò Ivan per qualche istante, lo sguardo confuso, per poi illuminarsi all’improvviso. Spostò lo sguardo su Simone, poi di nuovo su Ivan.

«Ma è lui Ivan!» biascicò, un sorriso genuinamente felice ed inconsapevole che gli si apriva sul volto. «Ciao Ivan!» lo salutò, ridacchiando e annuendo, come a congratularsi con sé stesso per aver riconosciuto una persona con la quale giocava da tempo immemore.

«Oh cazzo» Buti si voltò nel sentire il commento di Lucio, apparso da chissà dove, che seguiva la scena preoccupato. Dietro di lui, Bata continuava a ridere, filmando il teatrino coni il cellulare, le mani decisamente poco ferme. Gli occhi spalancati, sollevato per l’intrusione di Ivan ma preoccupato dalla direzione che stava prendendo la serata, Simone aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla di Ivan, in un tentativo di rabbonirlo.

«Ti rendi conto che ci stai provando con il mio ragazzo?» Il tono di Ivan era secco, un riverbero tremante che lasciava intuire la sua rabbia trattenuta a fatica.

Potke rise, una risata incurante ed incosciente. «Dai, noi… noi siamo amici, Ivan, dobbiamo condividere tutto!»

Buti non riuscì a trattenere un lamento alle parole assurde dell’altro centrale. Successe in fretta: Ivan si irrigidì e Lucio, in un impeto di coraggio, si lanciò tra i due litiganti.

«Ragazzi, ragazzi, su» cominciò con tono ragionevole. «Finiamola qui, Potke, tu sei chiaramente ubriaco e non sai cosa st-»

«Sì che lo so, l’ho sempre detto che Simone è un gran fig-»

«Potke, la finisci? Dio mio» fu il commento esasperato del bolzanino, che sembrava desideroso solamente di dare un taglio alle chiacchiere del centrale.  

«Puoi pensare quello che ti pare, ma devi lasciarlo in pace»

«Non stava esagerando, Ivan, non è peric-»

«Non devi giustificare questo cretino, Simo»

«Ivan, calm-»

«Lucio, ci stava provando con il mio ragazzo, come dovrei prenderla?»

«Lo so, hai ragione, ma è ubriaco marcio e stiamo dando spettacolo, non è meglio se ci dormiamo su e la risolv-»

«Devo vomitare.»

Fu l’affermazione di Potke a interrompere l’alterco. Sulla scena scese qualche secondo di silenzio, se così si poteva definire quella strana quiete con in sottofondo la musica ritmata del locale e la stupida risata di Bata, che filmava gli avvenimenti, felice come un bambino al lunapark. I presenti si guardarono per qualche istante, interdetti, prima che il centrale serbo si voltasse e fuggisse con passo deciso verso il bagno. Buti fissò la porta della toilette che si chiudeva alle sue spalle, incredulo. Dietro di lui, Bata continuava a ridere, imperterrito, la telecamera del cellulare che non perdeva nemmeno un secondo della scena.

«Guarda che Potke se n’è andato, eh» lo informò il centrale.

In risposta ottenne solo un ghigno ubriaco.

 

 

L’unico sottofondo al silenzio era il rombo monotono e tranquillo del motore. Nelle orecchie di Ivan ancora rimbombavano i bassi della musica del locale e la voce malferma di Potke. Strinse le mani sul volante, il bisogno di riflettere in silenzio su ciò che era avvenuto, la mente che pian piano lasciava andare la rabbia repressa e solo parzialmente sfogata.

Il sorriso ammiccante del centrale era impresso a fuoco nella sua mente. Provò un’altra ondata di rabbia calda e dilagante, all’idea della situazione nella quale si era trovato Simone. Ma era soltanto possessività? Se lo chiese in quel momento, lo sguardo perso lungo le strade buie di Perugia. No, non lo era. La sentì di nuovo, la preoccupazione che l’aveva colpito come un pugno nel registrare con lo sguardo ciò che stava accadendo, quella stessa preoccupazione che gli stringeva le viscere ogni volta che sapeva che Simone non stava del tutto bene, non era del tutto al sicuro, non era del tutto tranquillo. Quella stessa preoccupazione che, nonostante Potke fosse palesemente ubriaco, nonostante Ivan sapesse che nemmeno in quelle condizioni avrebbe mai fatto del male ad una mosca, l’aveva portato a passare un braccio attorno al palleggiatore e tenerlo stretto a sé mentre pagavano e si avviavano verso la macchina, un’innegabile e fragile paura di ogni situazione nella quale Simone poteva ritrovarsi e dalla quale lui non sempre poteva tirarlo fuori.

Una mano raggiunse la sua, sul cambio.

«Stai bene?»

Nel sentirlo parlare Ivan si voltò per un istante verso Simone, seduto accanto a lui.

«Sono io che te lo dovrei chiedere» mormorò, un sorriso appena accennato sul volto, la mano che si spostava e andava a coprire quella del più giovane.

«Sto bene» fu il mormorio che ricevette in risposta. «Non stava esagerando, non mi avrebbe fatto nulla di male, è stato solo un po’… imbarazzante» aggiunse. Ivan non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che il suo viso era arrossito.

«Domani gli farò un discorsetto»

«Non picchiarlo, però. Era talmente ubriaco da non ricordarsi nemmeno più della tua esistenza»

Il tono serio di Simone strappò una risata ad Ivan. Lo schiacciatore scosse la testa, l’aspetto comico della vicenda che si insinuava per la prima volta nella sua mente. No, non aveva intenzione di picchiarlo. In compenso sapeva addosso a chi schiacciare al prossimo allenamento.

«Non ti preoccupare»

 

 

Il mattino è il momento del risveglio. Per Potke, era soprattutto il momento della presa di coscienza. O dei postumi. Spesso le due cose andavano in coppia, e così fu anche quella domenica, quando verso mezzogiorno il serbo aprì gli occhi con un gemito di dolore.

Rimase a fissare il soffitto, chiedendosi come mai le pale del ventilatore spento stessero girando. Il sapore di alcool che ancora aveva in bocca gli diedero la risposta che cercava.

Si girò e sentì un oggetto freddo contro il fianco. Allungò la mano e pescò il proprio cellulare. Sbloccò la tastiera. Quattro messaggi su Whatsapp. Il primo era da Lucio. _Devi darti una regolata, seriamente. Domani a pranzo vengo da te e ne parliamo._ Il secondo da Bata. Una sequela incomprensibile di sillabe a caso. Il terzo da Ivan. _Questa me la paghi._ Potke aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto e cercando di ripescare dalla propria memoria qualche frammento di ricordo. Proseguì con la lettura, aprendo il quarto messaggio, da Buti. _Grazie per la serata indimenticabile. Però Simo lascialo in pace._

Si congelò, il telefono ancora in mano, gli occhi spalancati. _Merda._

La necessità di un’aspirina e di qualche beverone post-sbronza passò in secondo piano. Aveva bisogno di una sola cosa. Una scusa plausibile per non presentarsi ad allenamento il giorno successivo. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
